Absolute Power
by Kurogano Yokaze
Summary: Immediately following Sirius' death, plots are found and enemies appear in friends. Harry is forced to walk a path he never suspected by becoming darker and darker just to survive until he eventually becomes Truly Dark and cusps on the verge of being Evil, but never truly going over, gathering slaves, using dark magic and revenge on his enemies. H/Hr/L (Full summary inside)
1. Forever, My Master Part 1

A/N Note that this is not my own work, but the work of one Paladeus. He never posted it here and posted it on another website. I have already contacted the author to ask permission to post his work here that for whatever reason was not posted here so that you may enjoy it.

I hope that those who read it enjoy it, and those who are writers themselves get inspiration from it to write their own version of it. I leave you now with the story.

The original location of the story is found on HPFFA under the same name (Both of the story and author)

==AP====AP====AP====AP====AP====AP====AP====AP====AP====AP====AP====AP==

xXxXxXx

 **[Full Summary:]** \- These notes are to let everyone know what will be in this story so there are no bad surprises for reading. This story will have Hermione and Luna swear themselves to Harry in such a way as to legally be considered his slaves only to the effect of making sure no one, not even Dumbledore, can make them leave his side and to give them a form of protection. They will be in a relationship together beyond slave/master. The girls will phrase their oaths in such a way that they aren't truly considered slaves, but still fall under his rule as their Lord and Master for several reasons. Most importantly will be for a form of protection.

This is written in response to the challenge by Ranger Dragen. Therefore, it will be bound by his requirements. Check the warnings below to see the important things.

Hermione is a slave in title only. She will actually be Harry's primary love interest. Luna will be a slave for her own protection, but will have almost no restrictions and will be the Alpha!Slave. These two will be treated like queens. The other slaves, per challenge requirements, will be treated like regular slaves. Harry will not look at them as people, for the most part, but as property.

The challenge requires at least two rape scenes. One will be Ginny. She will be considered a sex toy and true slave when she comes in. The other will be Tonks for several reasons, which do not include her metamorphic abilities.

Dumbledore and the Weasleys are evil. Harry, Hermione and Luna are just a little evil, and dark. True dark. They will be working together for their own gains. They owe nothing to the wizarding world and find it is easily controlled, so they determine they will take it over and recreate it as they see fit. Their goals are light, gray-light. So, mostly good. But their methods are about as dark as they come.

 **Warnings:** Rape (required per challenge eventually,) **True dark Harry, Hermione and Luna** ,

 **Rating:** M – Adult Situations, Language, Nudity, Sex, Rape, Blood, Gore, Fighting, etc.

 **Pairing:** H/Hr/L

 **Alignment:** DARK!EVIL!Harry/Hermione/Luna

 **Slaves:** Luna L (Pseudo), Hermione G (Pseudo), Ginny W, Daphne G, Nymphadora T, Susan B

 **Key:** "Speech" **,** _'Thoughts'_ , **"Speech laden with magic"** , §Parsletongue§

 **xXx Story xXx**

Luna stood silent vigil in the corner of the Room of Requirement where Harry had created a small refuge that appeared as a small, cozy home so he could be alone from everyone. It was what appeared to be the ground floor of a cottage-like home where the stairs led upwards, but did not have a second floor and many of the features were fuzzy, blank and looked to be off. Only having heard the words 'recreate my first home' repeated had let her know that this was based on his memories of Godric's Hollow. The outcast Ravenclaw cried silently as Harry mourned the loss of his godfather, Sirius Black and broadcast waves of misery, despair and pain.

Luna was not sure what he had learned while speaking with their headmaster, but she had felt the boy's magic flow through the castle's halls like a wildfire through a forest. Even the paintings had stilled as they felt the power interact with their enchantments, some even coming close to breaking. She had gambled on him coming here for time to think, since he was not allowed in the hospital wing after he had learned how close Hermione had come to truly being killed that night. He had nearly broken down the thick doors to the infirmary until Madame Pomfrey warned him against being there and sent him away with assurances that he could see his friends the next day. Any more power and the curse would have destroyed Hermione's heart. Her own magical aura had only just weakened it enough to leave her alive, but still heavily wounded though she would, thankfully, be mostly healed from it in a few days thanks to the matron healer's care. That, along with learning that he had been tricked by his most hated enemy which caused his godfather's death obviously tore Harry's heart into pieces.

Without making a sound, she walked over to him and sat beside him, inches from his side and stared at the wall where there was a blank canvas that he had apparently not been able to remember, just as he was. Harry made no motions of acknowledgement, but stayed silent for several moments until Luna turned to him and enveloped him in a hug. Harry's initial reaction was to tell her to leave him alone and push her away, but against his own wishes, his body shuddered and he found himself crying into her shoulder as she rubbed his back and held him tightly.

Luna lost track of time, but felt she held him during a good cry of easily a half hour before he finally got around to looking up at her for the first time, prompting her to speak. "Something I've learned in my years here is that, while it doesn't make things better, a good cry can make things a little more bearable," she whispered, making very sure not to let him go. As much as she knew it helped him, it also gave her a sense of comfort that she had been without since her mother had passed away since he was not letting go either.

Harry nodded slowly, cuddling back into the girl's embrace and taking strength from it. "I thought you would hate me. That everyone would."

Luna smiled warmly and kissed him gently on the cheek, trying her best to convey that his fears were completely ungrounded. She reached down and took his hand, bringing it up to her jaw line just under her left ear where she used his index finger to trace a small line where a scar was made about the length of his fingernail. "It's the only mark I got tonight. But it was laced with magic, so it couldn't be removed and-"

"I'm sorry," Harry said, sounding slightly distressed and looking at the girl pleadingly. "I didn't mean to make it happen."

Luna cupped his face and smiled again, stopping him before he continued again and calmed him down. "I'm thankful," she said quietly, brushing his bangs from his eyes. "It's a small bit of proof that I had friends who were willing to trust me to fight beside them to protect someone precious. You're the only person who has treated me with any kind of honesty and sincerity. You don't treat me as a mental patient, but a person. So, I am proud of this."

Harry's eyebrows knitted together as Luna spoke, getting confused. "But, it was my fault you got hurt! I-"

"No," she interrupted him gently. "You asked all of us to stay behind, but we chose to come. And it was because of you and your training we were able to survive a trap that you had no way of knowing was set up. Very few witches or wizards could have stood up to Voldemort's Inner Circle and come away with as few casualties. You gave us that ability. And I already know the others feel the same way."

"You've told me of your visions. They've been things that are impossible to confirm or deny or were something, such as with Mister Weasley, that was proven to be true and even saved his life. You had no one you could contact and did what you had to in order to save an important person to you." She pulled him close to offer what comfort she could, resting his head on her breasts and stroking his hair gently.

Harry soaked up the attention desperately, clinging to Luna as she comforted him in a way that he had not felt before. He had been physically close to Hermione a few times and received hugs from Mrs Weasley, but had never been comfortable with physical affection outside of that. After a few minutes of silence, he asked the question that first flittered through his mind when she sat next to him. "Not that I'm not thankful, but why are you here?"

Luna sighed, having enjoyed the brief respite with Harry and sad to see it go. Neither would be as contented to sit as they were again that night. "We need each others' help or we'll both get trapped in situations we cannot get out of."

Harry looked at the blonde curiously, silently asking for clarification, which she decided to provide. "Do you know what a magical oath is, Harry?"

"No," he said, wondering what was going on.

"A magical oath is just that. An oath you swear on your magic, your life, or something of that nature and your own magic enforces, making sure you keep your word. If I were to swear on my magic, my life or both to never lie to you while we were in the Room of Requirement, then I could not do so or I would lose whatever I swore on as soon as I did. My magic would enforce it, no matter what my intentions were. Do you understand?"

"I understand what the oath is," he said slowly, "but not why you're telling me."

Luna kissed him on the forehead as she pulled out her wand. "Just for luck. I, Luna Celeste Lovegood, hereby swear on my magic and my life that I will not knowingly lie to Harry James Potter and that everything I say tonight is, to the best of my knowledge, completely true. This oath's duration will be until we next leave the Room of Requirement. So mote it be." Her body flashed an amber-honey color briefly before she put her wand back behind her ear while Harry looked at her in confusion.

"Why did you do that? Didn't you just say you could die?"

"If I lie to you, yes," she said. "But, I need you to realize that I'm telling the truth and to believe me. If you don't, then we both will become slaves to controllers."

Now Harry was worried. "What do you mean?"

"Do you realize that I honestly cannot lie now? That the oath I took keeps me from it?"

Harry nodded, trusting the girl regardless, but finding it a plausible explanation for what she said and the light that flashed when she sealed the oath. They spoke regularly during and after DA meetings. He had found a form of kindred spirit within her and felt as close to her as he did Hermione, but in a slightly different way. Hermione had earned his trust and respect through action and having stuck with him through literally everything. Even Ron did not have that kind of history, which was why he was strongly wondering about their friendship. He would forsake Harry any time the school was against him or Harry had something that he wanted; status as a Tri-Wizard champion the most notable, along with his actions after learning about Harry's invisibility cloak and Firebolt. Luna had a life almost identical to his own, minus the physical abuse until she started Hogwarts, and he felt closer to her for that reason. They were very much alike, except he had Ron and Hermione where Luna had always been alone. It made him decide very early on to be there for her whenever she needed him. He would have done anything for a friend when he was alone, and he was sure she was much the same. He just had no idea how accurate he was.

"Then please realize, even when I say things that you think are impossible or not likely, that I _am_ telling the truth."

"I'd have trusted you even without the oath," he said honestly, making Luna smile depreciatingly.

"I've a lot to tell you, and most of it is very, very bad. It's actually going to be very disheartening, especially now, but if you don't hear it before we go home for the summer, we will lose ourselves and any hope of having any kind of future that we will be happy or even content in."

"Go ahead," he said, sighing. The day was full of horrible news.

"The first thing I need to tell you is that I am a partial Empath and an Oracle. Not a Seer, but an Oracle."

"You say that like it's important, but I don't know the difference," Harry said with drawn eyebrows.

Luna scowled. Honestly, what was that old bat teaching in Divination! "A Seer makes prophecies where paths in time and people converge at various nexus points. She sees a single event and offers a riddle to explain the situation of that meeting in Time. An Oracle, however, can see the flow of Time based on various decisions a person makes instead of world-changing points in the time stream. I can look forward to see what happens if you choose to have orange juice or if you have pumpkin juice and see how that single choice affects the rest of the day and beyond."

Harry's eyes widened as he realized what she was saying. "You mean you can see the future to see what will happen if I wanted to do one thing or another so that I could make the right choice? Or you or Hermione or something?"

Luna winced, not happy that his mind went directly to where everyone's did. Everyone wanted an Oracle's power to make the 'right' choices and be used like tools, losing their humanity to whoever learns to control them. "Yes. I can't see all things, though. The more important the situation, the more complex the futures I see, which means the less of them I can observe. They are also more likely to be misinterpreted or fuzzy if they're so vast and the farther out that I go. I can see tomorrow with little to no problems, but I cannot see a month out for much beyond mildly important matters yet. As an example, I may see you kill someone, but where I could see it happening tomorrow, and get an understanding of the why of it, perhaps self defense, but if I were to see this happening in three months, I may not be able to tell if it is self defense or if they just made you angry or what. I may not even be able to see how you killed them, only that you did. I would try to base it on your personality to help, but it is not exact."

"Is that why you always pretend to be somewhat odd?" Harry asked gently, not wanted to offend his friend.

She smiled at him. "I always suspected you knew about how I acted. I do believe in many of the creatures I mention, but sometimes, I substitute them to speak in code for what I know is going on to try and help people subtly without being so obvious as to get caught. It's a part of the nature of an Oracle to need to be heard. I've had to hide the things I can do in fear of being found out. People like myself get used and enslaved against our will when we cannot hide our abilities."

Harry nodded, taking a deep breath. He wanted to ask this before his last question, but the other had come out first. "What about Sirius? Did you know he was going to die tonight?"

Luna jerked as if he had just slapped her, but nodded, speaking before he yelled when he took a deep breath. "If I hadn't allowed things to happen as they had, and tried to stop you, then Sirius would have lived through the night, but he would have died through torture in about a week, along with Hermione, though she would have been ... used ... for a long, long time by the Death Eaters and memory spheres sent to you to break you. They would have been far less protected outside of Hogwarts and Voldemort would have found them to be excellent targets to get to you since Dumbledore doesn't have Hermione's house protected by even a single ward."

Harry felt her shudder in his arms while she spoke and instinctively tightened his grip. He suddenly realized that she would have seen those things. Sirius went quickly, and it was supposed to be painless. And he would have destroyed everyone and everything in retaliation if they tried to hurt Hermione like that. "I ... Thank you. I don't know what I'd have done if that had happened."

"Yes you do," Luna said quietly, looking into Harry's eyes as he looked up in surprise. Then he stopped denying it. He was devoted to Hermione at a degree that honestly scared him. He had not grown up with friends or partners in things, no allies in any way to be honest, so he had no knowledge of limits on how much was too much. He was aware of this, too, so he actively tried to go against his instincts and, unfortunately, that usually meant siding with Ron and trying to be a little less obvious in his feelings for her.

Harry was, simply put, far more screwed up than he thought. He recognized his odd feelings for Hermione and thought they were wrong, that whatever they were was abnormal and too strong, maybe even obsessive, which scared the hell out of him. The truth of the matter was that it was simple love he felt. So, quite frankly, he was so screwed up that he was terrified of his feelings when he had fallen in love.

Unaware that Harry was examining the scope of his feelings for Hermione, or at least that he thought they were wrong, Luna continued, speaking in the same quiet, but sure tones. "If they hurt Hermione, you would have begun hunting down and destroying anyone who might even have a shred of information until you could find her, killing anyone who would dare harm her. You would have held no mercy and tortured every ounce of information out of anyone sympathetic to Voldemort, and then after rescuing her, you would have gone out to continue the job purely out of retribution, taking her memories to hunt down each and every one of them, letting her watch as you destroyed them in ones and twos," she said, getting quieter. "I've seen your rage and the dedication you would have taken in that path, just so she could feel safer at night."

Luna noticed his eyes drift to the floor in shame, the feeling tingling in the back of her mind as, while he felt shamed, he also felt it would be worth it for her, and she lifted his head back up so he could look into her eyes as she finished. "You would do everything in your power to find and protect her, Harry. To make her feel safe and know that the monsters in the dark have been destroyed. And that is nothing to be ashamed of. Do you understand me?"

Harry smiled a very small smile and nodded. "I do. Thanks." He hugged her again tightly, liking the feeling and knowing she did, too.

"You're welcome. But now I have a lot of bad news to give you. Things that will probably seem even worse than the rest of this night." She felt him stiffen in her arms and sighed.

"Harry, I am going to be blunt, because I can't think of a good way to say it gently," she said. "Dumbledore has been manipulating you with the help of the Weasleys and several others so that they can have your money, your political power, your properties and other such things."

Harry blinked, and then blinked again. "What?"

"Please remember I swore a magical oath to tell the truth, alright?" She asked, getting a terrified nod from the boy. "I'm going to tell you the things I've learned and then I'll explain why I'm telling you everything at the end."

Luna situated herself so that she could face Harry better since he pulled out of her hug. "Dumbledore is not a good man. He has become complacent in his power and does not wish to see it lost. You are a threat to that power as many see your having defeated Voldemort as a baby to make you the next coming of Dumbledore. He knows that it will come out that he is back, so Dumbledore is going to up his game and be even worse with the public calling for you to be the one to save them."

"Molly has plans to have Ginny seduce you, who already has plans to 'accidentally' walk in on you when you return to the Burrow while naked so that she can make sure you start thinking about her if nothing else, before resorting to love potions just like her mother did for Arthur."

"What!" Harry shrieked, sounding rather girlish. In hindsight, a manly yell would have been better. "She's Ron's sister! He'd kill me if I were to touch her! Much less see her naked!"

"Ron has similar plans for Hermione, only he plans on walking in on her and saying he thought it was you and that the two of you were close enough and did it at school so it wouldn't be considered weird," she said, smartly ignoring Harry's growl. "And he will be okay with it because it has always been the plan when Dumbledore got him to find your compartment in your first year. And really, have you ever seen every compartment full in the past? You've told many people how you met the Weasleys and Ronald in particular."

Harry shook his head dumbly, answering her question as thoughts trailed through his head. Molly was going to drug him? Ginny flash him? Well, okay, that would not exactly be horrible, she was pretty, but they were going to drug Hermione? Hell no! He would not have believed it, even threatened to hex the blonde girl for saying these things, but she _had_ taken that oath. Swallowing, Harry decided to go from the beginning. "Okay. What do you know?"

"People I know you should be wary of are Dumbledore, Snape, Molly, Ron and Ginny Weasley, though I'm unsure of any of the others. Also, you know to suspect the usuals. I think Hermione is fully loyal to you, but that she still has to release her dependence on authority figures. She got much better after your second year from what I can remember of her attitude at that time, it seemed, but that seemed to be more because of that foolish teacher we all had."

"And Dumbledore's manipulations? Molly's? Do you know those ones?" Harry asked, giving up on being surprised. He would be pissed off later. Right now, he was basically numb inside.

"I'm unsure, as I can only see a little ways out from the present since you have several big decisions to make. But, I would recommend going to a healer and being looked over. My mother taught me to sense magic, it's how to see many of the creatures I mention, and yours seems off somehow. It fluctuates badly, and it shouldn't. Many parents place power blocks on their children to help control magical outbursts, but Madame Pomfrey should have found and removed them. Daddy could look for those, if you would like. He has to look for wards and such for when he goes on his hunts in case he finds magical locations that are protected. It isn't common, but happens, so he could check for you."

"I know Dumbledore has plans to control you, keep you separated from Hermione, gain control over your vaults and most likely have you die fighting Voldemort. Molly was actually a Slytherin, and rightly so. So her plans are simply for the betterment of her family."

"What do you mean separate me from Hermione?" He asked, ignoring the fact that the old man planned to have him die.

"Anyone who knows Ronald even in the barest of terms knows that he is power hungry and vengeful, liable to use his authority as Prefect against others, but he was chosen over you for the position when it is you always saving the school and those within. And knowing he plans to dose Hermione with a love and lust potion to keep her interested in Ronald, it only stands to reason that he wishes that outcome."

Harry growled and looked around, thinking furiously. Dumbledore was an enemy. He would have to die. No one hurt Hermione. She was too important.

"Harry, there is more to this," Luna said, finally letting her own worry show.

"Huh?" Harry asked, looking at the girl and taking note of her apparent worry. "What is it?"

"Like I said, I'm an Oracle and have very minor Empath abilities. I normally try to hide this, but Dumbledore has recently learned about it. I'm not sure how, but he did and had Snape brew some form of binding potion. Normally, I can't see the future of my own life, but I saw yours where I was being used against you under his command." Luna spun slightly and threw her right leg over Harry, straddling him, desperately trying to convey her urgency and fear and he could see it in her eyes. Their usual haze was gone and they shone with unshed tears as she pled with him for help.

"Harry, I can't be his! He'll force me to do horrible things and to work against you and I'll eventually just be this mindless ... _thing_ that he pulls out whenever he wants to see about his every decision. If I belong to him, there will be no chance for anyone, for any of us, and he'll make things horrible! He's not Light! He is a horrible, horrible man!"

"I don't understand," Harry said, pulling Luna into a hug helplessly. "What can I do? Do you have a plan so I can help or anything?" He felt Luna nod on his shoulder before she pulled back and looked at him with tears trailing down her cheeks.

"As Lord Potter, you'll be able to protect me under certain conditions if I were to fall under your authority. As Lord Potter, you'll also be automatically emancipated since no one is allowed to have legal control over any Lord because of the authority and power it would give them. Being yours, he can't get me, and I will help you, as he wants me for himself, for protecting me. You won't make me lose myself. You'll make me happy, I know it. I'll be happy, you'll be happy and everyone who stands with us will have a chance for a real future."

"I still don't understand," Harry said quietly, confusedly. He just did not know how to help her.

"Do you trust me?" She asked, looking into his eyes as she hiccuped lightly now that her tears had slowed slightly.

Harry looked back into hers, seeing a a vulnerable and pleading expression and nodded, not sure what to say.

Luna smiled warmly and laid her head on his shoulder, sniffling wetly and shook with silently tremors as she prepared to do the only thing she could See that provided any form of happiness for either of them. She had spent a long time going through the different things she could do here, how much to tell him, how little, what to say and not say and her next action, especially. For all of her different options, this was the only one that she did not See ending with her becoming Dumbledore's puppet and Harry being outright killed within a month. But it still terrified her. This had been her mother's most horrified nightmare, to be bound, and Luna was about to do it willingly.

"Then, as Lord Potter, accept what I am about to offer," she said into his shoulder, taking what strength she could from him before leaning back and holding herself steady with her hands on his shoulders as she sat in his lap, one leg on the outside of his own on both sides of him. With only a slight hesitation, she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, her tears stopping.

"Luna, wha-"

"Shh," she stopped him with a finger to his lips. "I just didn't want to do this without having a chance to do that freely." She pulled her wand from behind her ear and laid back down across his chest, resting her head on his shoulder again before speaking clearly and carefully after letting out a ragged breath to steady herself.

"I, Luna Celeste Lovegood, do hereby swear of myself in mind, body, soul and spirit with all that I am and have within this world as property of Lord Harry James Potter. I am his to do with as he pleases, allowed only to those I desire in coitus but am protected against being offered, given or sold to any other man and he promises to take care of me and my interests, so long as they never interfere with his own, and will be, from this point forward, his Alpha slave, to be under his protection and never sent away without my own consent."

She felt him take a deep breath to say something, so she quickly reached her hand up and covered his mouth gently, leaning back so they could see each other. "Do you, Lord Harry James Potter, accept this agreement with myself?"

 **END**


	2. Forever, My Master Part 2

p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"Harry's initial reaction, once he realized what she was saying and offering was to stop her right away, but when her mouth covered his, he only looked at her with horrified eyes. As she asked if he accepted, he wanted to deny her, to tell her no, but he saw a tear-stained face with a sad smile as she mouthed something to him. His gaze immediately dropped to where her lips, which had reddened, became puffy and shone with her tears that had fallen to them, began mouthing to him, pleading with him, em'Please, trust me.'/em/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"Harry looked up into her eyes and could nod, which caused her to hesitantly lower her hand, giving him the chance he needed. "I, Lord Harry James Potter, accept."/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"Luna began to sob in happy tears as she smiled, confusing him greatly as she fell against his chest again, hugging the stuffing out of him. "So mote it be," she whispered carefully, sealing the agreement and causing both of them to flash into brilliance as their bodies lit, their powers pulsating and sealing the deal./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"Harry reached up and stroked Luna's hair as she began to mumble thank you's into his shoulder, feeling an odd sense of relief in the back of his mind. "Luna?" He asked. "Luna, are you okay? What exactly did you just do?"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"Luna leaned back again, this time with a bright smile even though the tear streaks were still there. He also noticed a glint of gold around her neck that wasn't there earlier. She now wore a golden choker made of what looked like silk around the base of her neck that seemed to fit as a second skin at only an inch in height and with an ornate 'P' at the very front, centered on her throat. Looking down, he noticed a thin band of similar material on his wrist, tingling slightly. It felt emright/em and and those it belonged. And he had the oddest sense of territorial jealousy at the idea that any other person may see it./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""Harry, this was the only option we had. If I took any of the other options, I would have been Dumbledore's before a month was out and you would have become ensnared in potions and eventually died."/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""What exactly did we do, though?" He asked carefully, looking at her face and wondering what exactly just happened./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"Luna blushed and looked down slightly. "I gave myself to you as your slave," she said quietly./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""Hermione's gonna kill me!" Harry screeched, the first thing coming to his mind being his best friend's righteous fury and looked around in terror as if expecting her to apparate from the Hospital Wing to find him./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"Luna giggled and rocked joyously in his lap before shaking her head. "No, she will understand. Especially if we explain it properly."/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""I'm not so sure," he said lowly, thinking through plans of self-preservation. Luna decided it would be best not to warn him that she got the idea by seeing that he was supposed to get another one in a few weeks. Especially when she could not see who it was to be. "So, you basically have to do whatever I say now, or what?" He asked, wondering just what he got himself in to./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"Luna nodded. "Basically, yes. You can't give me to anyone else in any way, to make sure there were no magical means Dumbledore could use to transfer me, though. But, I used one of the Old Magick oaths to make me your slave, but to give myself a modicum of power to protect myself. I wonder if it's working fully, though," she asked with furrowed brows./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"Harry shrugged. "Lift your left arm," he said, watching as she did so as she shook her head./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""That's not the protection I mean. Like I said, I used an Old Magick oath. I made sure that you could never give me away in any way or sell me or even trade me and that you or anyone else couldn't just send me away to live out the rest of my days and added in a bit about my own interests and needs as well. That is supposed to give me the ability to work in my own interests, at least a little."/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""What do you mean?" He asked./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""Basically, things I really don't want to do or would hurt me, I should be able to fight against and not do," she said with a shrug./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""How can we test that? I wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want to do anyway," he said, getting a nod from Luna in agreement./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"Luna pondered for a moment as Harry shifted uncomfortably underneath of her and she realized how they were positioned. She hadn't considered it earlier because it was the easiest way for them to look at each other and she had been desperate enough to begin to beg and had not realized how she moved onto him. But, now that she had been there a little while, she realized Harry had noticed before she did and reacted./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"Well, one way to find out, and it isn't like it wasn't going to happen in the future. A lot./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""I have an idea," she told him, sliding off of him and to the floor onto her knees. She could tell he understood as his face flushed and his eyes widened. "Give me the order, Harry," she said quietly, gently rubbing her hand on his thigh very lightly, silently anticipating the opportunity to see him. Just like him, she was a hormonal teenager and had naughty dreams. He always featured heavily in them because of the connection they shared and her caring for him./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""But, Luna! What if you can't stop yourself!" He asked, horrified at what she was suggesting./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"Luna simply shrugged. "If I can stop myself, then we will know that I can. If I can't by the time you emfinish/em, then I won't be upset. I promise you, I will be okay with whatever happens because of this." She could see the fight warring behind his eyes. A part of him wanted this, as pretty much any teenaged male would, but he didn't want to emforce/em her into such a situation, while that earlier part of him did at least to some degree. She also knew he wanted Hermione, but Luna planned on making sure everything came out happy for all of them if she could. She could almost see that path open to her. It would just require a little more./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""Go ahead, Harry."/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"Harry looked down and her, his blush intensified and he asked, "what ... er, what am I supposed to say?"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"Luna smiled slightly, glad to have gotten past the first barrier of his self restraint. Most of that wouldn't be able to remain if they were to survive. "Just tell me what to do."/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""Er," he said as his eyes skittered around the room as if looking for someone who may be watching. Moments later, he sighed and swallowed thickly. "Er. Luna, go ahead and.. er."/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""Blowjob, Harry," Luna offered in light amusement, trying to help him with the word he seemed to be having trouble with, making him look as though his face was stained with the blood rushing to it, and lower./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""Er, yes. Give me a b-blowjob, Luna."/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"Luna tried to resist his order initially, but felt not a desire, as she would have expected, but an actual, physical emneed/em to do what he had just told her. As she reached up and began to slowly unbutton and then unzip his pants, she took the moment before he was fully out to examine the feeling inside. It was like her entire body was hyper-aware and hyper-sensitive and literally emcraved/em to touch him and do what he told her. It was nearly maddening to her to not have him in her hand and to taste him./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"She reached her hand in and grasped his length in her hand firmly and maneuvered him out, her eyes widening as she realized Fate had compensated him at least in some way for his seriously screwed up life. He was a foot long and her fingers could not even wrap around him fully because of his girth. Suddenly, she remembered she was supposed to fight his order and attempted to do so, trying to pull herself backwards even as she leaned forward and licked him from base to length, realizing the urge to do this was taken down to an almost non-existent level./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"Harry moaned as she slowly licked up his length as Luna realized she only had to try just a touch harder and she could break the urge. Hearing him, she smiled and stopped fighting, letting it come back with a massive vengeance. She moaned out loud without realizing as she leaned forward and engulfed him into her mouth, sating some of that need that was within her./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""Oh god, Luna!" Harry moaned out as she began bobbing up and down, swirling her tongue around the tip of his engorged cock and began to pump her hand furiously up and down, knowing the process as emTeen Witch Weekly/em had pointers for how to do the job, though she honestly never could figure out why it was in the magazine for teenagers. It didn't take her long to realize that he began to taste different after a few licks at the top of his dick and realized it was precum, something she was very sure was a new favorite of hers./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"She felt Harry place his hands on the back of her head and was worried he was about to start moving her himself, but felt him holding her head as she bobbed, mumbling and breathing heavily as she worked. The quirky blonde absolutely refused to release him from her mouth and began to moan as she let herself enjoy the motions. It was an odd sort of satisfaction and enjoyment that she experienced as she felt Harry begin to thrust up and down with very small movements as she sucked him off. His dick was extremely hot and smooth, but she loved feeling and tasting it within her mouth and absolutely loved hearing him moan, turning it into a small game and began trying different things to make him make certain sounds./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""Oh god, Luna!" That was definitely her favorite. "Luna, I think I'm about to come!" Perhaps second favorite./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"The girl began bobbing faster and lavishing him with her tongue as his grip on her head firmed and he suddenly pulled back, trying to get her off of him so she didn't have to taste him. She followed, more because she felt a slight urge to do as he commanded, even if it wasn't vocal, and was pulled off of him, much to her ire. Instead, she quickly opened her mouth as he erupted and let him shoot into her mouth and cover her chin as he released her with a yell, allowing her to go back down and take him into her mouth again, continuing to bob up and down while swallowing each time he shot into her mouth, tasting him./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""L-L-Luna," he gasped, finally feeling her come off of him slowly and cleaning his shaft of any remaining fluids with her tongue. As she left him, she smiled and got up beside him, hugging him tightly./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""In case you are worried or curious, I was able to fight the order before actually taking you into my mouth," she told him. "I just decided I didn't want to."/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""What?" He asked surprised. "You mean you...," he trailed off, not sure how to say it again./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""Sucked you dry and sated my carnal lusts?" She supplied helpfully, making Harry smile/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""Remind me to thank whoever is responsible for your wonderful conversation skills," he said with a cheeky grin, making Luna laugh. For some reason, the sound made him happy and he appreciated it as they snuggled on the couch./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"Luna cleared her throat daintily, touching his thigh. "Unless you'd like to do something with it, you may want to put that away."/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"Filled with embarrassment and feeling very self-conscious, he did so before he became hard again. "Erm, so, what happens from here?" He asked, not sure what to do./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""Well, I was able to fight your order, but I'm not completely sure if it was because I wanted to or if it was because you were okay with it if I was able to. If it's a battle of wills between us, I don't know. But, we can see about that once we come to that, I suppose," she said, cuddling under Harry's arm and debating how much to explain for now./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""We need to protect Hermione. Explain things before she returns to the Burrow or she will be used against us without her consent. We'll need to protect her parents as well, or they will be used to get to her. We'll need to talk to the goblins. They can be excellent allies to those with money and power, which you have both in abundance, and stay away from the Weasleys."/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"She turned to him and he saw her nose twitch as she considered her next thoughts. "We need to come up with our own side in this war, and the goblins will be willing to help us, assuming we can assure them that we are genuine in our plans. The other magical races will be more apt to believe us if we have the backing of the goblins."/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"Harry nodded, running his hand up and down Luna's arm unconsciously as she leaned against him again. Only Luna knew that it was the bond forming between them that pushed them to be physically close. It eased the process and required less magic to be fully formed as long as they were close enough that the magic didn't have to bridge the space between them. Still, she relished in the innocent-seeming gesture. She so missed honest, physical contact that didn't come about just before some nasty prank. It was a shame that Harry was still reacting to the feelings left over from her fellatio on him that made him so attentative. Perhaps she and Hermione could work on that with him./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""We need to be very careful with how we tell Hermione about this. Otherwise, I'm screwed."/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"Luna scrunched up her face, paths in time and choice flashing through her head as she considered his question and her own thoughts. "I thought that was the point."/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"Harry choked in surprise./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="center"xXxXxXx/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""How did the brat take it?" Snape asked the Headmaster, using his occlumency training to memorize the anguish and horror on the boy's face after the Headmaster placed the memory of the event into projection viewing mode in his pensieve so they could sit back and enjoy it together. Snape was almost on the verge of smiling as Dumbledore lowered the lights and increased the size of the projection so they could better see the details./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""I was almost sure he had broken through at least some of the seals I had placed on him when he destroyed the many devices within my office," Albus said as Harry's magic twisted the multitude of shiny silver baubles throughout his office into formless blobs of molten metal. "Thankfully, his magic only used those monitoring devices as an outlet while the residual twisted about my office and moved things around."/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""So, all of your monitoring devices are destroyed?" Snape asked, impressed despite himself./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""Indeed. All but the ones that monitor his health status. All of the ones that actively controlled him were attacked during his bout of childishness. It would seem his magic reacted against being controlled. It was rather infuriating," Albus said with a frown, popping one of his lemon drops into his mouth; the ones laced with calming draught./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""How does Black getting himself killed affect our plans?"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""Not much, to be perfectly honest with you, though I had to tell him about the prophecy to keep him from doing something foolish like striking out on his own. I can use this opportunity to isolate and then impress upon Harry how he needs some guidance to control his mind. I was thinking about giving him to you for some occlumency training to let you play with him for a little while."/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"Snape grinned widely, already thinking of the more painful means of 'teaching' the brat to occlude his mind. "Thank you," Snape simpered out, feeling an incredible sense of joy. He would know everything the mutated spawn of James Potter tried to hide from him and he could cause an inordinate amount of pain while doing so. "What about the compulsions? His attitude this year has been worse than usual. I assume they have been breaking?"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"Dumbledore sighed and nodded. "Yes. His mind is even stronger than I feared. It would seem placing him with the Dursleys had the opposite affect I was hoping for. Rather than allowing himself to mold to my design and die when made to. While his sense of self was never allowed to become anything more than it was as a child, the very foundation of his nature is as set as diamond. Strength of mind, the ability to endure, an intense desire to protect things he considers his and even his instinctive nature to fight against those who would control him all formed from his placement with them when I had hoped it would destroy each of those things. They were amusing in the beginning, but now I am finding myself perturbed. It is all the more distressing when taken into account with Granger trying to help him become his own person. I learned about that defense club of his after they had already started it, so decided it was easier to allow him to continue it than stop it and obliviate the lot of them. I was worried any of them may be able to break free of the obliviations and then leave me with hell to clean up afterwards."/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""I don't think the brat can fight potions. We can place them in the standard Weasley care packages."/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""I already have need for such, yes," Albus said with a warm smile. "I will need you to create the emRegere Absolutus/em potion, if you have the ingredients. Key it to the youngest Weasley, if possible. She will, of course, grant me full control but, in the off chance that he survives, we will need him to not fight our management later."/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"Snape nodded, mentally going through his stores. "I was not aware things were so bad you were looking into going to your failsafe. The Absolute Control potion will take a full five separate parts and I only have the components needed for four of them. It will take me three to five weeks to get the ... emcontroversial/em bits needed for the fifth. We will have to wait until then as they must be ingested in a particular order, this last being the fourth. I assume you have the girl's menstrual blood for the targeting potion?"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"Albus waved off the man's concern. "Of course. No need to worry, Severus. I will make sure Harry is isolated until then before allowing him to go to the Burrow."/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""You may want to warn Molly," Snape advised, more to cover his own ass than because he cared. Frankly, he would love to hear the result, but knew Molly would come down on him like a bat, or banshee, out of Hell. "The second potion contains enough of a lusting effect that he is very likely to rape the girl for several days once taken with the binding potion at the end. Attempting to stop him will end with the deaths of anyone who will attempt to do so."/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"Dumbledore chuckled momentarily, his eyes twinkling merrily. "I'm sure that would rather upset Molly if young Ginevra didn't become pregnant from it. I dare say that only the Potter coffers would be capable of calming her."/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""The Potter brat would give them to her, too, even if he didn't get the little bint pregnant."/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""We may have to keep that as a plan 'B' in case all else fails."/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""Are you still doing this for Granger and the Weasley oaf?"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""Yes," Dumbledore said simply. "I have long since promised Ronald the use of Miss Granger's body to suit his needs. It, along with another pretty girl, were his requests in addition to the money since he was disheartened to realize Miss Granger was not one of those girls who were planning to sleep with Harry and himself and that he could not pursue other women during his time on this assignment. I must say, obliviating that experience from her mind required three attempts! I was most shocked that she held onto her anger so greatly."/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""I wasn't aware he had tried anything with her," Snape said, one eyebrow raised in surprise. em'Leave it to the littlest bastard of them all to think with his prick instead of using any cunning. And to think he was almost put into Slytherin!'/em/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""Yes. During their fourth year he tried to talk her into something physical and groped her, causing her to kick him in the groin. Even after the obliviation, the girl stayed away from him throughout much of the time between Halloween and the First Task. She's been suspicious of Mister Weasley and my office since then. Having her go under water as Mister Krum's hostage had her furious enough to break through again, as well. She was even able to catch that Mister Weasley and Harry were on horrible terms when no one else dared question it. I cannot have her remain at Harry's side as she has, so it seems Mister Weasley will be getting his first concubine within the week."/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""I'll make something to settle our stomachs," Snape sneered, much to Dumbledore's amusement./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""Yes, I'm sure we'll need it. The boy doesn't exactly think things through. How he manages so well at chess, I have no clue. Regardless, I'm hoping to use the young Miss Weasley as a distraction towards Harry when Sirius' will is read. My contact on the inside advises that Mister Potter will be well outside of my control if he attends, but was apparently bound by oath not to divulge anything beyond that."/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""How will she distract him?" Snape asked. "Surely he would expect Ron to be there if they are simply to spend time together and the boy things of her as a sister. I've read it in his mind often enough to know."/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""I'm going to gift her with a necklace to give to him and will enchant it with a continuous compulsion charm to keep him interested in whatever she blathers on about."/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""Ah," Severus said, pleased. Perhaps he could get something similar to give to Draco. The boy needed some assistance with women. Lucius was getting upset that the boy had not claimed one as of yet, arranged marriages aside./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="center"xXxXxXx/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"Harry stayed silent two days later, having taken Luna's advice to heart and talking as little as possible. He made very sure to eat nothing that wasn't prepared by Dobby after Luna suggested hiring the little guy along with Winky, though she was used more errands that Luna came up with. Aside from an offer of undying loyalty, Harry thought it went very similar to hiring a person for a regular job. And aside from being called 'Master' more often, which he still found weird coming from Luna even though she refused to call him anything else when they were alone, they were wonderful to have. Dobby was absolutely devastated when he learned Luna had become his first slave and was his Alpha, but the blonde woman had taken care of the situation wonderfully. Dobby would be in charge of all House Elves and any other slaves they got outside of human ones, as they would fall under her authority, and her authority would supersede any of Dobby's, but the little elf had been touched, immediately binding himself to Harry and agreeing to Luna's terms along with Winky. And Winky was thrilled to be a part of a family again, even going around and looking at all of the Potter houses that Harry apparently now had after magically claiming his Lordship./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"The last two days while Hermione and Ron were in the hospital wing, Harry had taken the time to stay in the Room of Requirement where only Luna, Ginny and Neville had found him. Luna was almost constantly by his side, telling the other two that he was worried about how they were going to react to him having led them there and gauging their reactions. Both had adamantly denied his responsibility and believed what they said. It was odd, really. They truly did seem to respect him, even Ginny. That, Luna had not been expecting./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"Oh, she still saw Ginny touching Harry in ways that were definitely more than friendly, and offering to stay with him the night before had been a little less than subtle, but Harry had been watching for things like that now. He caught what she was really hinting at, thanking her, even hinting that he may accept her offer some time after visiting the Burrow, but was too worried to do anything just then. The girl blushed furiously, smiled, kissed him on the corner of his mouth long enough to make Neville blush and then promised him she was always there for him./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"Assuring her that he would keep it in mind, he asked all of them for some time to be alone and thanked them for trying, allowing Luna the chance to say she'd bring back some food for him as an excuse to remain./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"The day after the Ministry fiasco, the emDaily Prophet/em had printed a long article, only mentioning Harry's name and that he had been there with five others, that explained that Voldemort was really and truly back. They completely glossed over the fact that they had been running a constant smear campaign for a full year on Harry and Dumbledore and confessed their beliefs that those two would lead everyone to a sure victory./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"The majority of the school had suddenly flocked to Harry's banner, but none of them had been able to find him. And those that knew weren't going to tell anyone else. Harry had actually left long enough to find Lavender Brown and innocently comment about how Ron had fought at the Ministry and was hurting. He had long since known that the girl was a decent girl, but not overly bright, and certainly loved a good story. So he suggested she find Ron on the train when she could get a story from his perspective, having heard that he had interesting fights./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"When all was said and done, Harry had come out of the Room of Requirement only one other time as everyone was leaving for the train ride home and met up with Ron and Hermione, trying to glean some kind of information about who they really were, sitting with Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Neville, their compartment had easily become full and those who wanted to gawk and gossip were forced to sit elsewhere./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"Ten minutes into the ride, however, the door thunked open and Lavender stuck her head in, looking immediately to Ron. "Hey Ron?" She asked with two pretty, giggling girls behind her. "We heard you were a part of the raid at the Ministry and were wondering if you wanted to come sit with us in the other compartment and tell us about it."/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"Ron's grin threatened to split his face as he nodded frantically and got up. "Sure!"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""Oh my god!" Lavender exclaimed, seeing the nearly faded scars left from being attacked by things that looked like brains that he had summoned onto himself when he flubbed the charm. "Did you get those scars there!"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""Yup! Earned 'em fighting eight Death Eaters hand-to-hand, and-" he was cut off as the door closed, leaving those within the compartment either disgusted, Ginny and Hermione, amused, Neville and Harry, or frowning at potential futures, Luna. It would seem Lavender was less bright than she had thought and would let Ronald touch things he shouldn't, leading him to lust for her as well. Perhaps there was a way to help her before Ron was able to tell Dumbledore who else he desired./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""I can emnot/em believe that brainless twit is actually believing him!" Hermione scoffed./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"Harry had a rush of surety that Hermione actually believed herself and pondered at its source./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""Well, Hermione, she emis/em more interested in social standing than intelligence," Luna said delicately, getting a snort in return./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""Crookshanks would have done better on his OWL's than Lavender did," she said scathingly. "Honestly, if she thinks that Ron would be able to fight a grown man, much less emeight/em of them, with his bare hands, she is even more idiotic than I had assumed."/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"Ginny smirked and eyed the bushy-haired brunette. "Someone sounds like they're a little jealous," she said amusedly, getting a shocked expression from Hermione that caused Neville and Ginny to laugh./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"Hermione scowled and then finally huffed, blowing a few strands of hair out of her face and turning to Harry with sympathetic eyes. "How are you holding up, Harry?"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"Harry took a few moments to consider how he actually felt and eventually shrugged. "I'm doing a lot better, actually. Luna helped me all of yesterday and the past two nights. We talked about her mum and she gave me some really good ... advice," he said, the pause barely noticeable which, thankfully, no one caught save for the blonde in question who's smile was misinterpreted as proud. Well, perhaps not misinterpreted, but was thought to be for a completely different reason./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""What kind of advice would emthat/em be?" Ginny asked, her tone very slightly disbelieving. She honestly could not see the Ravenclaw offering any form of advice that wasn't all about made-up creatures doing even odder made-up things./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"However, Harry could feel a burst of jealousy, resentment and anger as Ginny spoke, allowing him to catch the tone as he realized the feelings were coming from the same part that let him know how Luna was doing, even without having to ask her. "The helpful kind," he clipped, making it obvious he wasn't going to say more and causing Ginny to narrow her eyes at Luna curiously and Hermione to smile at her thankfully./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="center"xXxXxXx/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"As everyone stepped off of the train, Luna handed Harry a small coin that he immediately put into his mouth as she left to find her father. He noticed several of the Order members berating his Uncle, silently wondering what they were doing. He would have been worried, knowing that it would greatly anger his Uncle, but had plans that didn't involve going back with them./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""Are you going to be okay, Harry?" Hermione asked as Harry took note of the Weasleys meeting up together, giving him a moment without being seen and turning to Hermione./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""Do you trust me, Hermione?" He asked quickly, getting wide eyes and a slow nod./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""Of course, Harry. Why wouldn't I – OOMPH!" She was cut off as Harry dipped down and gave her the most emdelightful/em kiss on her lips, making her moan into him as she felt his tongue caress her lower lip. Obligingly, she opened her mouth and felt him press something small and hard into her mouth and pull back. She was too out of sorts and heavy-lidded to say or do anything right away, but she quickly shook her head and was about to spit out the thing in her mouth until Harry's voice stopped her./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""What I just gave you is temporarily transfigured. It will go back to being a roll of parchment in about ten minutes, so make sure it's dry and out of your mouth by then. Don't go to the Weasleys until we've spoken and don't eat anything from them. I'll explain everything when we meet up soon, okay?"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"Moving the tiny coin to her cheek so she could speak, she furrowed her brow and began to ask what he was talking about before he smiled and kissed her once more on the lips, making her thoughts scatter again./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""By the way, you have the most incredible lips," he said quietly before walking off as he noticed the Weasleys turn to him as Molly began to rush him, hoping to impress upon him the power of her heaving bosom in one large hug. She seemed to have this thing about mashing his face into her chest, he suddenly noticed as air become a priority. She always did it./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"Hermione swallowed thickly, suddenly happy she kept the coin in her cheek and walked over to her parents. Her father was scowling at Harry and her mother was bouncing on the spot. em'Oh bloody hell! They saw that!'/em/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="center"xXxXxXx/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"Harry dawdled long enough that everyone was gone that he had to keep an eye out for before he walked up to Vernon, giving him a jaunty wave and noticing Luna and her father coming up behind the angry man, just as they had planned after ten minutes. "Hello Uncle Vernon. I know you're angry about me taking so long, but I just wanted to let you know that I've got a good reason and-"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"He cut off as he saw Luna's dad cast something at Vernon that made his face blank and all signs of hostility shut down before the man turned and left to return to the Dursley residence without Harry, believing that Harry had left with a group of redheads that Xenophilius took care to describe in a fake memory well enough that anyone searching would believe it to be a real memory instead of a fake./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""Hello Mister Potter! I'm Xenophilius Lovegood, but folks call me Xenophilius Lovegood. Luna sent me a letter saying that you would be staying with us this summer for a short while and that you had to hide out from a Dark Lord or two?" He asked, making Harry smile as they shook hands./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""If it isn't any bother, yes. She also said you were able to look at different blocks for a person's magical power and stuff, so I figured I'd ask you if you could help out with that, too."/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"Xenophilius nodded as they walked to a hidden location where they could take an international portkey to a platform that is used several times a minute so they could return home without anyone sniffing out their trail. "That won't be a problem, lad. If you have them, I can't promise to remove 'em as some are too advanced, but shouldn't have any problems. If we find them, though, I would recommend bringing in a Healer. They are trained for that type of thing. If they're too hard for me, then we can go goblin. They charge for that type of thing, but are the best."/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""Oka-AY!" Harry refused to throw up during their flight. He absolutely refused to./p 


End file.
